Time to Fly
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: A collection of one-shots from my story 'Love in the Air' Current Chapter: Night Light
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Fly**

**AN: Hello! This is a collection of one-shots for my story 'Love in the Air' and they will all be posted here. This isn't necessarily a continuation of the main story, just some one-shots that I wanted to write that are either prompted or fill in some of the missing gaps. All the stories here will be from somewhere in the verse.**

**This was requested by the lovely mandifa1315 who asked about their honeymoon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Honeymoon:**

July 17th 2020:

It wasn't the intense sunlight streaming through the open bay windows or the colorful chirping of birds outside that woke Blaine up. It was the soft, feather light kisses pressed against his back, neck, and lips that brought him out of his hazy of sleep and back to the present.

It was a struggle not to keep his eyes closed and relive the memories from the previous two days. Marrying the man he loved, partying with all their friends before catching a plane -his first flight where he wasn't the pilot- to Miami where he and Kurt spent a night before continuing towards their final honeymoon destination.

He exhaled slowly, squeezing his eyes shut for a few more seconds before lifting his head, "Good morning." His voice was rough and cracked causing Kurt to smile.

"Morning." Kurt grabbed Blaine's pillow from between his arms. His husband -the word still sent a tingle down Kurt's spine- whined in protest but still made no movement besides a subtle rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

"Blaine, wake up honey."

The response was a grumble and slur of indistinguishable words muttered into the soft mattress. Usually it was Blaine who woke up early and tried to coax Kurt back into a semi coherent state. Today though, it was switched.

Kurt sighed, and tried to nudge Blaine's side in a weak attempt to get him awake but it backfired. Rather than giving in and waking up like Kurt wanted him to, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close while burying his face into Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, _come on_. I want to go explore the island." Kurt tried to squirm away but Blaine only tightened his grip and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the bare skin on Kurt's neck exposed from the light tank top he was wearing. It was too hot on the small island of Martinique where they were honeymooning to wear much more than a shirt and shorts. Blaine usually opted to forgo the shirt and just wear shorts, not that Kurt complained.

"Kurt" Blaine droned, breath ghosting over Kurt's skin. "It's our honeymoon, like the _only_ time where it is social acceptable –hell- _encouraged_ to not leave the bedroom for any reason whatsoever other than to eat and go to the bathroom."

As if to prove his point, Blaine shifted and tangled his legs together with Kurt's pressing his bare chest flush with Kurt's side.

For a moment Kurt was tempted to give in and continue where they left off last night but the breeze flowing through the large open windows into their private deluxe suite reminded him off all the things they could do together outside, before they returned to their small abode and ravished each other.

"I know but Blaine, I want to see the island too. Please can we go explore a little and then we can come back here for the rest of the evening." He rolled over, still in Blaine's arms so he could pout his lips and fix his deep blue eyes on Blaine.

As always it worked, and Blaine gave in releasing his hold on Kurt and rolling onto his back. "Fine, okay we can go explore."

Kurt smiled and bounced slightly, leaning down to kiss softly Blaine before he pulled away, "Okay, you get changed. I'm going to go get us some breakfast then we can leave." He was out the door before he even finished speaking, leaving Blaine to look after him with a look of love and affection.

* * *

"Oh my god is beautiful!" Blaine stopped on the edge of the small rock ledge and looked out over the waterfall and pool of crystalline blue water in front of him. He dropped his arms to his side and the backpack containing a few bottles of water, two different strengths of sunscreen (since Kurt insisted on using the highest SPF available), his shirt and a few snacks, slide off his arm onto the rock slab under his feet.

Kurt, who was a few steps behind taking a picture, stopped by his side and dropped the camera bag down next to Blaine's backpack, shucking his tank top in the process.

"It really is." He agreed voice full of awe. When researching a honeymoon destination, Kurt wanted somewhere tropical since he had never been outside the United States, but also not overly commercial. The small French Caribbean island of Martinique appeared perfect in research. Now standing here in person, Kurt had no doubt in his mind that this was the perfect honeymoon location.

Blaine tilted his head to give Kurt a small smile, "I was talking about you, _beautiful_." He said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt chuckled and lightly hit Blaine's bare chest, "You are absurdly cheesy, I hope you know that."

Scoffing Blaine turned them both so they were standing face to face, the waterfall off to their side. "You love it."

"No, I love you."

Kurt closed the distance between them, his arms automatically wrapping around Blaine's waist as their lips connected. It wasn't a very glamorous kiss, both their faces were streaked with sweat and sunscreen from the hike up to the falls, but it was full of love nonetheless.

As Blaine's lips trailed down Kurt's cheek to his neck worrying the skin between his lips, Kurt got an idea. He titled his head back to give Blaine better access while his hands moved to grasp with Blaine's. He captured both of Blaine's wrist with one of his hands, holding them together while his free arm draped against Blaine's side in a manner that wouldn't look overly suspicious.

Still, Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed a little distracted and pulled away to give his husband a confused look. With a small smile, Kurt pressed a barely there kiss to Blaine's lips before he released his wrists and pushed Blaine off the side of the small ledge and into the deep blue pool of water.

There was a loud splash and a few second later Blaine surfaced to see Kurt still standing on the ledge clutching his sides as his laughter bounced off the rock walls in front of them.

Blaine churned the water with his legs and flipped the dripping curls from his face, sending small droplets of water scattering across the water's surface. "That wasn't very nice Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine tried to sound angry but the teasing tone of his voice and huge grin on his face proved otherwise.

"_Whatever_ do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently. He blew a kiss to Blaine before backing up a few steps. With a huge smile stretched across his face, he ran forward and jumped off the cliff into the water. He surfaced a few seconds later and swam over to Blaine, beads of water sliding down his face.

Turning around Blaine kicked the water hard, sending a splash all over Kurt before he swam as quickly as possible towards the small alcove under the continuous wall of water, laughing the whole way.

Once Kurt managed to wipe the water from his eyes and took off after Blaine, shouting a stream of threats the whole time.

Kurt was a much better swimmer so he was only a few seconds behind Blaine. Once he cleared the water pouring off the edge of the rock cliff he glared at Blaine flinging water as he advanced forward.

In a futile attempt to keep water out of his eyes, Blaine raised his arms as a shield but it did little to stop the splashes aimed at him. Only once they stopped did Blaine lower his arms and open his eyes, only to get one last face full of water.

"Okay, that was just mean!" Blaine chided, shaking his head to clear the water from his vision.

Kurt laughed and shook his head once sending little droplets of water flying around them, "I'm sorry."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and moved towards Kurt who was now pinned with his back against the smooth, cold rock. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm so sor-" his voice was cut off with a squeak when Blaine's mouth caught his own in a desperate kiss while his body was pinned against the wall by Blaine's. "Okay, I'm not sorry now."

Blaine laughed both at Kurt's words and at how breathless his voice suddenly sounded.

"I knew it!" Blaine shouted, running his hands down Kurt's jaw, his shoulders and stopping at his waist. "And I'll admit that this is pretty amazing."

Kurt hummed in agreement, "even if we don't get to spend all day in bed?"

Blaine looked up from where he was adding to the hickey he started that morning. "Well, we are quite alone under this waterfall, so there's nothing to say we can't continue here." He trailed off suggestively, moving forward so their bodies were flush against each other.

Kurt smiled, his voice dropping as he pressed his hips back into Blaine's, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

**AN: If there is anything from this verse that you want to see, such as an interview with Kurt on Ellen, something with Madeline and Levi, a side story with Niff or Santic, please review or send me a PM with the prompt! It can be a full paragraph or even just a word that I will use to write a one-shot for this verse. :)**

**So, thoughts? :)**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Fly**

**AN: Hello again! This is some daddy!klaine that I've had partly written for a while and I finished it! Thank you to everyone for the reivews, favorites and alerts!**

**Also, Livetolaugh and Clockworkrose11 I have your prompts! Thank you! **

**The song is 'Over the Rainbow' and there is a video of Darren singing part of it on youtube.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Late Night:**

May 25th 2024:

It was two in the morning when the baby monitor began to echo the noises of crying coming from the nursery down the hall. Blaine was the first to wake up; he had just started to fall asleep when the all too familiar sound of a baby crying pulled him back from falling asleep. With a heavy sigh he rolled over and turned the volume down not wanting to wake Kurt who had rehearsals early the next morning.

Just as he was pulling the blankets back into place, Kurt stirred. Blaine took a quick moment to brush the hair from his husband face and Kurt made a small 'mmph' sound in response.

"Go back to sleep sweetie, I got it" Blaine assured as he leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek. Thankfully the nursery wasn't too far from their room, the entire hallway lit with the soft glow of a nightlight. There hadn't been one a week ago but after running into the edge of the wall so many times, Kurt went out and impulsively bought every night light until he found one he liked. But at the moment Blaine was just thankful that he didn't have to stumble down the hall in the dark.

The door creaked open and the sounds of Madeline crying hit him as he stepped into the softly lit room. A rainbow butterfly light –which Blaine insisted they keep even though Kurt complained it clashed with the color scheme- shone in the far corner.

As expected, Levi was still sound asleep. His hair was just starting to curl and hung in small ringlets around his ears since neither Kurt nor Blaine had the heart to cut it. "He looks so much like you" Kurt would say in awe as he held Levi close and his pale fingers ran gently through the small curls. Blaine would smile and one look at Madeline's blue eyes filled him with the same amazement.

The twins never woke up at the same time, meaning Kurt and Blaine had to wake up twice as often. Though there was to some extent a pattern. Madeline would wake up first in the early hours of the morning and once more after that. Levi would manage to sleep for a few hours longer than his sister before he too woke and demanded the attention of his fathers.

Bypassing the crib with his sleeping son, Blaine cleared the two steps to the side of Madeline's crib.

Her hands bunched into tiny fists as a steady stream of tears ran down her cheeks. Blaine bent down and gently picked up the crying baby girl from the crib, cradling her to his chest.

"Hey shhh Madeline sweetie it's okay, Papa's got you." Blaine began to softly sing to his daughter, walking towards the antique rocking chair Burt and Carole had given them.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true  
_

Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper in an effort to keep Levi asleep. Madeline's crying had subsided to soft sobs and little gulps of air as the tears continued to fall slowly down her cheek, just a shade lighter than Kurt's.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

By the time he reached the last verse, Madeline's eye lids were drooped shut and her breathing had evened back out.

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

Barely over two months ago Blaine and Kurt had come home from the hospital with their newborn children. The day was still clear in Blaine's mind, nothing could compare to the feeling of holding his daughter and son in his arms for the first time while Kurt looked on. Being a parent was still frightening; there were times when they would call Burt or Carole on the verge of a break down because they didn't know what to do.

It was a process, taken one day, one moment at a time. But neither Blaine, nor Kurt -who was feigning sleep in the other room and had turned up the volume on the baby monitor so he could hear Blaine sing- would trade one second that they had with Madeline and Levi.

After a few minutes of continuous, even breathing from Madeline, Blaine walked back over to her crib. He pressed a barely there kiss to her forehead before gently setting her back down. Her eye lids fluttered but she stayed asleep.

Following the soft trail of light in the hallway, Blaine made his way back into the bedroom. He had just snuggled back into the blankets when Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies flush together.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" said Blaine softly.

"S'okay. I wanted to hear you sing." Kurt's voice was muffled as he pressed a few errant kisses to the junction of Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"You can hear me sing anytime, you just have to ask."

Kurt made a noise of agreement and clung to Blaine tighter. Within a few minutes both their breathing leveled out as a calm silence blanketed the whole house.

**AN: If there is anything from this verse that you want to see please review or send me a PM with the prompt! It can be a full paragraph or even just a word that I will use to write a one-shot for this verse. :)**

**And if anyone can guess what day Madeline and Levi were born on I may write you a one-shot or drabble! (which I would do anyway if I got a prompt but I'd thought I'd see if anyone could guess it right) :D**

**Thoughts or guesses? :)**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Fly**

**AN: Hello again! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with personal things and school but I just finished a story and I'm almost done with another so this should be update more regularly. Thank you though for being patient and staying with me :)**

**You could say this is a prequel of sorts to last chapter. Eponime mentioned seeing Kurt buying the night lights and this is what I wrote.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Late Night:**

May 17th 2024:

"Goddammit!"

Blaine's hands froze for a spilt second before he quickly finished slipping the onesie over Levi's head. His kissed his son's forehead, loving the way Levi's eyes crinkled before setting the tiny boy in his crib next to Madeline's.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously as he walked into their bathroom. He was surprised to see Kurt standing, his leg extended up and resting on the edge of the counter, and running his hands over his shin where Blaine saw the beginnings of a large bruise.

Kurt's head jerked up and he didn't smile, his eyes were heavy and showed how tired he was. There was an edge of anger beneath the exhaustion. His face was hallow and Blaine walked over cupping face and drawing him into kiss.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Blaine pressed gently, hating to see Kurt so upset like this. He ran the pads of his fingers gently over Kurt's cheekbone and the edge of his jaw. After a few circuits Kurt let out a breath and leaned more into the touch.

"It's stupid and I'm just really pissed off and frustrated."

Blaine nodded, that was at least something. "Okay, what about? It's not stupid if it's bothering you this much."

There was a tense second, Blaine's eyes pleading for Kurt to let him in and Kurt debating if he wanted to say something or just let it go. But as always he couldn't resist the draw of Blaine's eyes. He rolled his neck and dropped his leg back down, the soft fabric of his pajamas falling down and pooling at his ankle.

"Do you know how many times I have run into the edge of the wall on the way to the twin's room in the middle of the night?" His voice was tight and Blaine could tell that there was much more colorful language he wanted to use but held back.

"Um … quite a few?" Blaine answered uneasily.

Kurt huffed and shook his head, "Yes, every fu-freaking," Kurt corrected himself quickly, they were trying not to swear now that they had Madeline and Levi, "every freaking time I go to check on them I run into the edge of the wall. My shin is permanently purple! Purple, Blaine! And it hurts like hell and how am I supposed to survive rehearsal when my leg-"

"Hey, Kurt take a breath, okay?" Blaine stepped closer so his body was pressed against Kurt's and resumed the calming touches on his husband's face. "Better?"

Kurt nodded shortly and squeezed his eyes shut before the flittered open and landed on back on Blaine.

Blaine pecked him quickly, "I think that we should get a night light for the hallway, we will have to close our door so it's not too bright but I think it will help a lot okay?"

Nodding again Kurt resisted the urge to tear himself away from Blaine's arms and race to the nearest Home Depot and buy the first light he saw. Instead he melted back into Blaine's touch.

"Okay, since I'm sure you want to pick one out, why don't you get dressed and go night light shopping, I'll take care of the twins this morning then we can all do something fun this afternoon before the crazy week begins again."

A small smile formed on Kurt's face and he agreed quickly, "Okay, I like this plan."

"Good." Blaine pressed forward until he had Kurt's back pinned against the edge of the counter and their lips met. The kiss was broken off much too early for their liking by Levi's cry echoing down the hallway and into the room.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed one last passionate kiss to Blaine's lips before he pushed him back slightly and slid away to finish getting ready. Blaine sighed and walked past, bumping his hip with Kurt's as he went back to the nursery.

* * *

"Hello darling!" Kurt sang as he walked into the kitchen and deposited his bags onto the kitchen counter. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, Madeline and Levi both sitting in their high chairs as he held a bottle to Madeline's mouth, Levi already fed and burped.

Blaine smiled and reached up to except the kiss from Kurt who plopped down in the seat next to him, taking Levi's small hands in his own. "You seem much happier now."

"Shopping does that Blaine, and it's nice knowing I won't be running into the dam-dang wall tonight."

Humming in agreement Blaine picked Madeline from her chair and stood as he patted her back.

"One question though," Blaine continued, looking between Kurt and the bag on the counter, "Why does it look like that bag contains more than just one nightlight?"

Kurt pulled his fingers back from Levi's grasp and walked around the edge of the island until he was on the other side of the island from Blaine. He pulled the bag closer, "Please don't be mad."

Blaine tilted his head, giving Kurt a confused look, "Why would I be mad? Kurt what did you buy?"

Kurt mumbled something under his breath and it was enough for Blaine to suspect what happened.

"You bought every night light there was didn't you." It wasn't quite a question since Blaine already knew the answer.

Kurt stumbled over his words, "No! Yes, okay I did but I was angry and it was impulsive." He glared at Blaine who was smirking and trying to hold back a laugh, "Hey shush you, at least we have options now. And I can always take the others back later."

"Well options are always good!" Blaine said way too cheerfully earning him another glare from Kurt. Setting Madeline back in her chair, Blaine walked over and tangled his fingers with Kurt's. "Hey, I think it's adorable that you impulsively buy things when you are upset ... just make sure it's stuff we can return okay?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and brought their joined hands together bumping Blaine's chest, "Yeah yeah it's hilarious. Now help me pick out one to use."

"Gladly." Blaine pecked the edge of Kurt's lips before he moved back, keeping one hand locked with Kurt's and grabbing the bag with his other. "Now, where should we conduct this light show?"

Laughing, Kurt shook his head. Blaine's excitement –fake or not- was addicting and could feel what little resentment he had for the damn wall upstairs edging away. He picked up both twins, placing Levi in Blaine's arms and taking Madeline is his own. The small, but happy family continued into the living room. Blaine set out the night lights on the floor, both of them laughing as they each tried to convince each other what night lights to keep and which to return as the twins giggled happily between them.

**AN: If there is anything from this verse that you want to see please review or send me a PM with the prompt! It can be a full paragraph or even just a word that I will use to write a one-shot for this verse. :)**

**Also, next will be about the twins first day of school. Requested by DontTouchMyGavel who correctly guessed the twin's birthday. March 15th :)**

**Thoughts? :)**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


End file.
